Talk:Jugram Haschwalth/Archive 1
Page Move Another user renamed the page without discussing it first like it says in the manual of style, so change it back. To that user, what proof do you have Buzbee is this guy and not the mohawk guy with earings? Since he was first shown after the third squad guys died, not this man --SternRitterÄs (talk) 15:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ranking? Is it worth mentioning at this point that this member seems to rank higher and possibly lead the Stern Ritter? He is observing the battle rather than actively participating in battle. Also, and more importantly, the Vandenreich Leader has entrusted the remainder of the battle to him, suggesting that he is of a higher rank. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 14:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :The key words here are seems and suggesting. Its not proof. We can't say anything until he is confirmed to be of a higher rank-- Part of a different Vandenreich sub-group? Its a little confusing, but was this guy with Luders and that group that attacked Yamamoto? you can see the black mask that the messenger group wore on him: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c486/14.html and here he seems to be with the others: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c486/16.html and it says his debut is ch. 485 which imples that this: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/bleach/v53/c485/15.html is him.--Vanden reich117 (talk) 23:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :He is shown to be a member of the SternRitter-- His name is Haschwalth, shown in volume 58 scans. http://i.imgur.com/5TTQqML.png His name is Haschwalth, as seen in volume 58 all stars. --Chiligrinder (talk) 19:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Speaking of his name... What would the kanji for his first name be? I ran it through a translator, and this is what I got: (チュグラム, Chuguramu). So, is that a right assumption for his name? --Kuro 13:33, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Blut Vene Should we say that he has Blut Vene? He was able to withstand being close to Yamamoto's Bankai. According to Royd he only survived because of his own Blut, and Haschwalth should also have had to use Blut Vene to survive being near Zanka no Tachi. --Ginhikari (talk) 07:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) : Personally, I think, we shouldn't add it unless it is stated that he, himself has used it. As obvious as it is. For instance, it would seem, right now pretty obviously many of the Stern Ritter possess it, but because we haven't seen then using/stating that they use it we cannot be certain unless they fight and survive a powerful attack virtually unharmed like Yhwach did. I suppose its speculative right now. But this is my opinion. Skitzo1 (talk) 09:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Unfair I think that the edit I made about Jugram Haschwalth was not irrelevant, it was quite appropriate, because Yhwach could have easily knocked ]Ichigo Kurosaki back before the latter's attack on him as he turned to leave. Jugram took the extra step, and he also screamed "Master" when it seemed Yhwach had come to harm due to the massive burst of black Reiatsu. Miraibuu (talk) 18:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC) This essentially shows that Jugram is not only loyal, but that he shows some concern for Yhwach's well being. Miraibuu (talk) 18:15, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I reverted those edits because "very loyal to Yhwach" already covers those instances. Not every character has to have a personality section that goes into the same amount of detail as Kenpachi's, Aizen's, and Ichigo's.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC)